


Kasal. Kasalo. Sakali.

by chanbaek_alter



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaek_alter/pseuds/chanbaek_alter
Summary: Ang istorya ng pagmamahalan...ng ate ni Seulgi at ng nobyo nito ay nauwi na sa kasalan. Kelan kaya ang panahon n’ya?"Ah sige kuya, pero 'di ba nakakahiya kung dun pa ako tatabi?" tanong ni Seulgi."Hindi ka pa daw nakakakuha ng pagkain sabi ni Prof kaya ikinuha na ren kita ng pagkain" ani nito sa dalaga.Mahanap na ren kaya ni Seulgi ang soon to be husband n'ya sa araw ng kasal ng ate n'ya?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kang Seulgi/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Kasal. Kasalo. Sakali.

2:50 na ng hapon, uwian na at makapagpapahinga na ang mga estudyante dahil sa early dismissal. Pero hindi ito basta ordinaryong hapon para kay Seulgi dahil lasal lang naman ng ate nyang si Irene mamayang 5pm kaya kailangan na n'yang umuwi agad.

Nakababa na ng building si Seulgi pero sa kamalas-malasan nga naman naiwan n'ya pa yung research paper n'ya na kailangan irevise. Babalik na sana s'ya para makauwi agad s'ya pero inabutan s'ya ng 3 o'clock prayer kaya naman naghintay pa s'ya ng ilang minuto bago makabalik sa room.

Pagkakuha ng research papers n'ya agad na s'yang bumaba at lumabas ng school. Katapat lang ng school n'ya ang simbahan na paggaganapan ng kasal pero kailangan n'ya pa rin umuwi para magayos.

45 minutes ren ang naging byahe n'ya papauwi dahil traffic at nagcommute lang s'ya, walang susundo sa kanya dahil ang lahat ay busy para sa kasal.

Pagdating n'ya sa bahay ay agad n'yang nilapag ang mga gamit at pumasok na sa banyo para maglinis ng katawan.

Makalipas ang 20 minutes sa wakas nakaligo't nakabihis na s'ya kaya naman handa na s'ya para magpaayos ng buhok at mukha. Mabilis pero maayos naman s'yang naayusan ng make-up artists para sa kasal ng ate n'ya. Handa na ang lahat kaya naman naguna-una na sila ng punta sa simbahan.

Pagdating sa simbahan makikita ang magandang ayos ng wedding organizers. Para tuloy gusto na n'yang ikasal kung gando kaganda ang dadatnan mo sa simbahan tas nagaabang pa sa'yo ang pinakamamahal mo. Pero dahil nga single s'ya hindi na lang n'ya inisip ang mga pagpapantasya n'ya.

Nagsimula na ang kasalan at hindi maiwasang maiyak ng lahat lalo na si Seulgi na nasaksihan ang pagmamahalan ng Ate Irene n'ya at ng bayaw na n'ya ngayon na si Kuya Junmyeon.

Nagpalitan ng vows at halik sina Irene at Junmyeon at hindi maiwasang tumulo ng mga luha ng bawat dumalo sa sobrang tuwa na nararamdaman nila para sa dalawa. Lalo na si Seulgi na daig pa ang nanay n'ya sa pag-iyak.

Sana kasing sincere at kasing faithful ni Kuya Junmyeon n'ya ang mapangasawa n'ya. Kasing tibay sana s'ya ni Ate Irene n'ya na talagang ipinaglaban ang mahal n'ya kaya nandito sila ngayon sa harap ng altar at nakipagisang dib-dib sa pinakamamahal n'ya.

/Sana all may dib-dib dba/ puro na naman kalokohan nasa isip n'ya eh nasa gitna sila ng seryosong kaganapan.

Natapos ang kasalan at tapos na ren magpicture-picture ang lahat. Papunta na sila sa reception sa isang hotel at nagsimula na ren magligpit ang mga tao sa simbahan.

Pagdating nila ay inihanda na nila ang mga sarili para salubungin ang bagong kasal. Napakaganda talagang pagmasdan ng taong nagmamahalan ng lubos. Hindi natapos ang pagbati sa bagong kasal at sinimulan na rin ng mga guest na kumain.

Samantalang si Seulgi heto hindi mahanap ang upuan n'ya. /Bakit naman kasi kailangan humiwalay pa ng matatanda sa mga bata? Bakit kasi kailangan iba pa ang upuan ko/

Maglilimang minuto na s'yang nakatayo nililibot ang mata sa mga lamesa at naghahanap ng bakanteng upuan ng may nakabungguan s'yang lalaki. Gusto sana n'yang sikuhin ang lalaki dahil ang laki laki ng space ay nabunggo pa s'ya nito.

/Puta ang tangkad mo naman po. Ang gwapo naman neto kaya paano ko naman to sisikuhin. May jowa kaya 'to?'...Pero teka dapat inis s'ya, pabebe dapat s'ya./

_“Ouch!"_ sabi ni Seulgi kahit pa lumipas na ang 10 secs bago pa s'ya magrespond sa pagkakabunggo sa kanya. Nginisihan na lang s'ya ng lalaki at nagexcuse para makadaan ito. /Aba yabang naman pala netong gwapo na 'to/ bulong n'ya sa sarili.

_"Seulgi"_ agad namang s'yang lumingon dahil kilala n'ya ang boses na iyon, si Kuya Junmyeon n'ya. _"Uy, Kuya bakit?"_ tanong n'ya. _"Kanina ka pa nakatayo sabi ng ate mo, dun ka sa table number 8 umupo. Kasama nung iba kong estudyante."_

_"Ah sige kuya, pero hindi ba nakakahiya dun pa ako tatabi?"_ tanong n'ya. _"Hindi nandun naman pinsan mo sila Yeri at Joy, kain ka na tas samahan mo sila don"_ sabi ni Junmyeon saka bumalik sa pwesto nila ni Irene.

Sa totoo lang ay ayaw n'ya umupo doon kahit nakita na n'ya kaninang may bakanteng upuan dahil hindi naman sila magkasundo ng pinsan n'yang sina Yeri at Joy dahil naaartehan s'ya masyado sa mga ito pero maarte ren naman s'ya pero nasa lugar ang pagiinarte n'ya minsan.

Wala s'yang choice kundi umupo na lang doon. Pagdating n'ya ay nginitian n'ya ang lahat ng kasalo n'ya sa table. Ayaw naman n'ya mageksena sa kasal ng ate n'ya. Napansin n'yang bakante ren ang upuan na katabi ng upuan n'ya at nilingon n'ya kung may nakatayo ba sa gilid n'ya.

Paglingon n'ya sa kanan n'ya nakita n'ya ang isang matangkad at gwapong lalaki na medyo pamilyar. Ito yung nakabungguan n'ya kanina. Iirapan na sana n'ya ang lalaki pero nginitian s'ya nito at inilapag ang plato sa tapat n'ya na may laman ng pagkain.

_"Hindi ka pa daw nakakakuha ng pagkain sabi ni Prof kaya kinuha na ren kita ng pagkain"_ sabi nito kay Seulgi with his deep voice. /Makalaglag panty naman pala itong boses ni...ano nga bang pangalan neto?/ Ngumiti na lang si Seulgi at nagpasalamat sa kanya.

Umupo sa tabi ang lalaki at nagsimula na silang kumain pero napahinto si Seulgi ng makita ang pinsan n'yang si Joy na pabebeng umuubo sa tabi n'ya. Napansin naman ito ng mga kasama nila sa table.

Itong si Mr. Tangkad /oo, Mr. Tangkad dahil di naman n'ya alam ang pangalan nito/ ay nagabot agad ng tubig kay Joy at nahalata naman ni Seulgi na para-paraan lang pala ito ni Joy para mapansin s'ya ni Mr. Tangkad.

Nagpatuloy lang sila sa pagkain at hindi na pinansin ang pinsan na kanina pa lingon ng lingon sa katabi n'ya at ngiti ng ngiti na kala mo may kiti-kiti sa pwet sa sobrang likot nito.

Matapos kumain ng hapunan ay dessert naman ang gusto ni Seulgi pero hindi na s'ya makakakuha dahil magsstart na ang program para sa bagol kasal at ayaw naman n'ya umeksena at tatayo sa kalagitnaan ng program.

Kailangan n'ya ren kasi magready dahil maypa-speech ang ate mo gurl para sa ate Irene at kuya Junmyeon n'ya.

Nagstart na ang program at halatang nagkakasiyahan ang lahat pero si Seulgi ayun kabado pa ren hanggang sa wala na s'yang oras para kabahan dahil tinawag na s'ya ng Emcee para sa kaniyang message for the newly wed.

_"Ms. Seulgi?"_ tanong ng Emcee na hinahanap s'ya. _"I'm here"_ pagsambit n'ya sabay tayo at huminga ng malalim at humugot ng lakas ng loob. Hindi na napansin ni Seulgi ang pagngiti ni Mr. Tangkad sa ginawa n'ya dahil dirediretso na s'ya sa paglakad papunta sa harap.

"Hi, good evening po sa inyong lahat at sa inyong dalawa, ate Irene at kuya Junmyeon" pagbati n'ya at nanggilid ang luha n'ya ng humarap s'ya sa bagong kasal.

_"Hello sa inyong dalawa, finally kasal na kayo!"_ natawa ng bahagya ang dalawa kaya naman nahawa ang lahat. _"Congrats sa inyo. Ang tagal nating hinintay ng araw na 'to, opo kasama ako sa paghihintay dahil nasaksihan ko ang love story nilang dalawa"_

Nagtawanan naman ang mga guest sa sinabi ni Seulgi kahit pa medyo naiiyak na talaga s'ya.

_"Sobrang proud ako sa narating ng Love n'yo para sa isa't-isa. Nakita ko kung paano n'yo alagaan, patawanin, pasiyahin at ipaglaban ang isa't-isa"_ naging seryoso na ang lahat at ang iba'y tumango sa sinabi n'ya.

_ "Both of you are my role models when in comes to Love. Gusto ko maranasan yung love na matibay kagaya ng inyo. Maranasan yung love na nagtatagal kaysa sa mga problema sa buhay. Sobrang proud talaga ako kasi natupad n'yo yung mga pangako n'yo sa isa't-isa at alam kong marami pang ipapangako at tutuparin ang bawat isa" _

Hindi na napigilan maiyak ni Irene sa mga sinasabi ng kapatid n'ya dahil bukod kay Junmyeon talaga namang si Seulgi ang naging sandalan n'ya kapag nalilito s'ya sa buhay.

Si Seulgi ang naging lubid na kinapitan n'ya nung mga panahon pakiramdam n'ya ay mahuhulog na s'ya sa bangin na puro problema.

Si Seulgi ang nakakita ng mga luha n'ya sa tuwing uuwi itong may hindi pagkakaintindihan sa pagitan nila ni Junmyeon. Si Seulgi ren ang tumulong sa kanya upang opisyal na mapakilala si Junmyeon sa pamilya nila.

Best Sister Award goes to Ms. Seulgi Lee nga daw kasi sabi ni Ms. Irene Lee na Mrs. Irene Kim na ngayon.

Nagpatuloy naman si Seulgi sa message n'ya at hindi na pinansin ang luhang tumutulo.

_ "Basta tandaan n'yo na kapag may problema, walang tatakbo papalyo dapat ayusin at pagusapan gaya ng ginagawa n'yo all throughout your relationship. Nandito kaming pamilya n'yo para gabayan at tulungan kayo kapag pakiramdam n'yo hindi n'yo na kaya ng kayong dalawa lang pero magpakatatag kayo dahil marami pang bagay ang dadating sa buhay n'yo na susubok sirain kayo kaya dapat matibay kayo at magkasama n'yong harapin" _

Para na tuloy s'ya ang matanda pero sumasangayon naman ang lahat sa sinasabi n'ya. Patuloy pa ren sa pagiyak si Irene habang cinocomfort naman s'ya ni Junmyeon at nginingitian nito si Seulgi tanda ng pasasalamat sa kanya.

_"Alam n'yong mahal na mahal ko kayo kaya wag kayo mahiyang magsabi sa'kin kapag kailangan n'yo ng tulong para sorpresahin ang isa't-isa, palagi naman dba?!"_ Nagtawanan ang mag-asawa dahil alam nilang si Seulgi ang takbuhan ng bawat isa kapag need nila ng tulong para suyuin o sorpresahan ang isa't-isa.

_"Lastly, wag sana kayo magsawa sa isa't-isa. Magpahinga kapag pagod na pero walang bibitaw, okay?"_ Tumango naman ang dalawa. _"Yun lang, congrats ulit and I love you both!"_ Pinuntahan n'ya ang dalawa at niyakap ang mga ito.

Umiyak at tumawa silang tatlo sa yakapan na para bang sila lang ang tao sa reception area. Matapos nito ay bumalik na si Seulgi sa upuan wearing a big smile.

Pagbalik n'ya sa upuan nakita n'yang may dessert na sa pwesto n'ya at may glass of wine na inabot sa kanya si Mr. Tangkad na malapad din ang ngiti na kala mong tatay na proud na proud sa anak after ng Valedictorian speech.

Nginitian n'ya pabalik ito, tinggap ang wine at nagthank you para sa dessert kahit hindi naman sinabi ni Mr. Tangkad na sakanya ito galing, assumera lang s'ya baket ba. Pero ang tama naman s'ya kinuha talaga ito ni Mr. Tangkad para sa kanya.

Napansin kasi nito na bago pumunta sa harap si Seulgi ay lingon ito ng lingon sa lugar kung saan nakapwesto ang mga dessert kaya ng pagtayo ni Seulgi ay s'ya namang pagtayo ren nito para ikuha si Seulgi ng dessert.

Kinuha n'ya ng lahat ng klase dahil hindi naman n'ya alam ang gusto ng dalaga. Haba ng hair ni ate gurl mas mahaba pa sa legs ni Mr. Tangkad.

Rinig ang pagtatama ng mga baso at kanya kanyang inom na ang mga bisita at ang bagong kasal ng kanilang wine.

Pero si Seulgi, hindi alam kung kanino n'ya ipagtatama ang baso n'ya kaya naman ininom agad n'ya ang wine at inubos. Natawa si Mr. Tangkad sa tabi n'ya kaya naman nilingon n'ya ito.

_"Bakit?"_ sabi ni Seulgi na halatang nagtataka kaya natawa ng bahagya si Mr. Tangkad for the nth time at nginitian s'ya at sinabing... _"Wala ang cute mo kasi, inaantay kita makipagtoast pero ininom mo agad yung wine hahah"_

Natulala naman si Seulgi at namula /Pota cute daw ako, inaantay ako sana sa harap den ng altar antayin mo ako/ pero imbis na sabihin n'ya ang mga naiisip n'ya napayuko na lang s'ya at nagsorry kay Mr. Tangkad.

_"Ayos lang hahah"_ sabi nito at ayan na naman makalaglag panty na ngiti ni Mr. Tangkad kaya nginitian na lang n'ya ulit.

Tapos na ang program at may mga nagsisiuwian ng mga bisita matapos makapagpapicture sa bagong kasal. Nilapitan nina Irene at Junmyeon at table nila Seulgi at nagtake ng picture sa mga tao sa table number 8. Pagkatapos ay umalis na ren ang ibang kasalo nila Seulgi.

Tatayo na sana si Seulgi para yakapin ang ate n'ya pero naunahan s'ya nito at si Junmyeon naman ay niyakap si Mr. Tangkad kaya ang ending magkayakap silang apat at naipit ang dalawang nakaupo sa yakap ng bagong kasal.

/grabe ang bango naman ni Mr. Tangkad, ang tigas ren ng mga braso, batak ka boi?!/

Hindi na nakakilos lalo si Seugli ng mapagtanto nyang nakaharap pala sila sa isa't-isa ni Mr. Tangkad kaya nginitian n'ya ito na medyo nahihiya pa pero nginitian s'ya nito ng malapad at tinitigan s'ya sa mata.

/Shet na malagket, ikaw na ba ang icing sa ibabaw ng cupcake ko, Mr. Tangkad?/ at kumalas na sa pagkakayakap sina Irene at Junmyeon pero yung dalawa mukhang naenjoy ang amoy ng isa't-isa at ayaw maghiwalay "ehem" pabirog senyas ni Junmyeon kaya kumalas na ang dalawa sa yakap.

Tumayo na si Mr. Tangkad at nagbro hug kay Junmyeon "Congrats ulit, prof! Lalaki muna ah, kunin ko sa team ko" pabiro nitong sabi at yumakap den kay Irene pagkatapos.

_"Congrats Mrs. Kim, sumbong n'yo po sakin pag nagloko si prof ako bubugbog dito"_ sabi nito at may pagakbay pa kay Junmyeon kaya tumango na lang si Irene at tumawa.

_"Thank you sa pagpunta, ingat ka pauwi ah"_ sabi ng mag-asawa at bago umalis ng tuluyan si Mr. Tangkad tumayo si Seulgi kaya tiningnan s'ya ng tatlo.

_"Bye sa'yo thank you ulit sa dessert, ingat ka"_ sabi ni Seulgi na s'ya naman nagpangisi sa mag-asawa. _"Bye, Ms. Seulgi, ingat ka den"_ sabi ni Mr. Tangkad at tuluyan na ngang umalis ang panandaliang kasiyahan ni Seulgi at nagbabakasakaling lilingon pa ito sa kanya.

Hindi n'ya man lang natanong ang pangalan nito kaya naman hindi maipinta ang mukha ni Seulgi. Nagsimula na magligpit ang lahat at nauna na ren ang mag-asawa at umuwi na sa bagong bahay nila. Ganon den sina Seulgi at ang parents n'ya na umuwi na para magpahinga.

Nakakapagod ang araw na ito para kay Seulgi mula pa lang sa school, sa struggles n'ya pauwi, sa pagkuha ng mauupan at sa pagdedeliver ng speech n'ya para sa mag-asawa at isama mo pa ang kanina pa n'ya iniisip na si Mr. Tangkad.

_"tatanungin ko lang naman pangalan eh, pero pano pag may jowa na pala, hay buhay naman oh"_ hindi talaga s'ya mapakali dahil nagbabakasakali s'ya na baka kapag tinext nya ang isa sa mag-asawa malaman n'ya ang pangalan ni Mr. Tangkad at issearch agad n'ya ang pangalan sa facebook.

_"Tatanungin ko ba si ate o si kuya Myeon? Nakakahiya amputcha wag na nga."_ Hindi mapakali si Seulgi kaya naman pagulong gulong s'ya ngayon sa kama at nakatingin sa cellphone n'ya nagtatalo ang isip at puso.

Nilapag n'ya ang cellphone n'ya at matutulog na lang s'ya kesa mabaliw kakaisip sa taong di n'ya na ulit makikita. Walang pang limang minuto ay tumunog ang cellphone nya, may nagtext ng dis oras ng gabi kaya nairita s'ya, gusto na n'yang magpahinga.

Pagkabukas ng cellphone n'ya may nagtext nga pero unknown ang number nito kaya inopen n'ya at siniguradong hindi si kamatayan ang nagtext sa kanya.

_"Hi, Ms. Seulgi. Dito na lang ako makikipagtoast sa'yo di mo kasi ako hinintay kanina eh hahaha"_ at dahil sa message na natanggap n'ya biglang nagising ang diwa ni Seulgi dahil kilala n'ya kung sino ang nagtext, si Mr. Tangkad.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Thank you for reading Seulgi and Mr. Tangkad’s story. Sana ay may natutunan kayo kahit papaano. Fighting lang, Mga Mahal! Hanggang sa susunod na istorya or kabanata? Dunno yet if gawin ko story nila but still thank u for reading this! God bless and I love you!


End file.
